Forever You and I
by S.I.B.U.N.A.1598
Summary: Nina and Fabian both experience terrible past. When Nina arrives at Anubis, will she get pushed down by everyone else or will Fabian stand by her side... forever?
1. Chapter 1 Their Past and Greetings

**Hi guys. I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating Prepare for D.C. Anubis: Life After This. I trying to hard to come up with interesting chapters. I promise and update from that story soon. I came up with this story during a Study Hall at school and I have an idea for this short story. It won't be a 30 chapter story. Maybe a 10 chapter story. There won't be a lot of cliffhangers. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis. (I WATCHED IT ON TEENNICK AND THE DELETED SCENES WERE DKJFKDJFKDJGKFDJGKDFJHG;JHDFJGHDFGJD!)**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**NINA'S POV~**

I didn't enjoy the car ride to our new home. I didn't enjoy receiving the news about this. I'm scared to death right now. I'm only 7 and I already lost both of my parents in a "terrible accident" as Gran put it. She is taking me to a new state. I think it's either Pennsylvania…or Ohio? Maybe…England? Well, I'll never be able to go back to Arizona. Gran said it's a bad place.

"Gran, how much longer?" I asked from the back seat of the car. She was silent for a while.

"Gran?" I asked once more, hoping for an answer.

"Soon, Nina, We will be there soon." Gran said softly from the driver's seat.

My name is Nina Martin and I'm forever leaving my home because of my parent's terrible accident. My life is changing…forever.

**FABIAN'S POV**

"Mum! Why do we have to leave our home?" I asked from the kitchen table. My mum was packing away the dishes and my dad was packing the television away.

" Fabian, darling…we are just leaving our home, okay?" Mum answered. It was still confusing. Mick, my friend, was eating an orange while petting Spartacus, my Husky.

"Maybe you're moving?" Mick said with a mouthful of oranges. Spartacus barked and I scratched his head.

"Fabian, go upstairs with Mick and pack some of your toys up in boxes." Dad called from the Common Room. Mick and I glanced at each other and reluctantly hopped off the chairs. Spartacus followed us up the long, marble, spiral staircase.

"Oh son…" Dad said to me. Mick continued up the stairs and into my room…followed by Spartacus.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked. He came up to me and had me stick my hands out. He placed one of his hands over my eyes and dropped something in my cupped hands. He pulled away and there was a necklace in my hands. "It was mine as a kid."

"Happy 8th Birthday, Fabian." He said messing with my hair, smiling. I placed the necklace around my neck, fingering the guitar pick that hung loosely from the string. I hurried back to my room yelling, "Thank you!" to dad. Spartacus was chewing on Mick's shoelaces.

"Mick, look what-" There was a loud bang from downstairs that shook the entire house. I grabbed Mick and Spartacus and we hid under my bed.

"**CHARLES!"**

My name is Fabian Rutter and at the age of 8, my life changed…forever.

* * *

><p><strong>~8 YEARS LATER<strong>

**NINA'S POV**

"Is it okay if I drop your stuff off here, love?" My cab driver asked holding my green splattered suitcase in his hands.

"Um, yeah that's fine." I said staring up at the school. It's gigantic.

"Anubis House is right down this pathway. Take that turn to the left and it's the first House on that curb." I gave him his pay and we bid goodbye to each other. I started walking down to my house. My eyes were focused on the map in my hand. Everything has changed since-

"_**UMMPH!"**_

My papers fell from my hands after running into someone.

"I am so sorry." We both said at the same time. It was a boy. I looked up at him and his cheeks were flushed with a rosy, red blush. He knelt down and picked up my house information. He glanced at it, up at me, then back at the paper. He handed it back to me and I neatly gathered them together.

"So, you're new here?" He finally said after a very awkward silence between us.

"Yeah…"

"You're American, too?" He said with a little smile.

"And you're English, too? Glad we got that settled between us." We both shared a small laugh. I looked back at my papers and let out a stressed sigh.

"I'm terribly lost, confused, and…excited about starting here but, everything before this has been a very scary rollercoaster. I mean…" I stared into his eyes and I just then realized that I was rambling on about it.

"I have to find my house…" I said grabbing my suitcase. But, he started following me.

"I live in Anubis, too and I want to know what you were about to say…if that doesn't, um, bother you…" He said drifting off in his words.

"Um, I'm Fabian Rutter." He said stepping in front of me. I looked him over and gave him a smile. I stuck my hand out in front of us and he grabbed it.

"Hi, I'm Nina Martin." I said while we shook hands. We started walking to Anubis, together. He was really sweet. He ended up carrying my suitcase for me the rest of the way.

"Fabian!" It was another boy with blond hair. A preppy blond was by his side. They both came over to us but their smiles slowly effaced.

"Who's she?" The blond girl asked. Fabian looked over at me and then back at the two standing before us.

"This is Nina Martin. She's from America. Nina," He looked over at me with his hand gestured towards the two, "this is Mick Campbell and Amber Millington." They both gave me a weak smile.

"What house did you get placed in?" Mick asked.

"Um…" I was searching through all my papers. I knew what house I was already in though, but it was just a reflect.

"A-Anubis House." I stammered. Amber brightened up just a bit.

"That's-"

"Our house too, Amber." Fabian finished. He gave me a warm smile. Mick and Amber headed off to the house saying goodbye to Fabian.

"They just have to warm up to you, that's all." Fabian said reassuringly.

"If you say so Fabian." I said taking my suitcase from his hand.

"Nina, I got this." But I pulled the suitcase back into my grip.

"You know Fabian…you have been so nice to me, but I'm just going to let you go. Do whatever you want to do. Talk to Mick and Amber, read, I don't know." I said looking down at the grass.

"What?" He asked confusingly.

"You don't need to help this lost, confused, hopeless new student." I started towards the house, regretting I even said that to the only person who has cared the most about my presence.

He didn't follow me…he just stood there in shock.

What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Just something small I came up with. Tell me what you think and if I should continue it.<strong>

**Reviews: 5-10**

**~Sydney**


	2. Chapter 2 Settling into Anubis

_**Hi guise. Sorry this update has taken a while. I had it typed and everything, it's just I forgot to upload it. I remembered now, so here you go. I've been working on this story a lot during free time I have at school. So far, there are 7 chapters. I started the 7th today. I'll try to type them all up Friday or Saturday. (I have Friday off so...WOOHOO.) Um, I updated Prepare for D.C. Anubis: Life After This a couple of weeks ago. I honestly feel that no one is reading the sequel which breaks my heart since they asked for one. If you read the story, but had no idea that I updated...here you go. Go on now, review. :)**_

_**Season 2 is coming soon. :) It's almost been a year since the premiere episode. -sniff- So many memories. :)**_

_**Hope you enjoy Chapter 2.**_

_**Expect Chapter 3 later this week.**_

_**~Enjoy**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**FABIAN'S POV**

Did she really mean that...or way she just upset about things? I watched as she walked up to Anubis. I wasn't upset, just confused. Something is bothering her and it is causing her to act that way. I pondered about this for a while. Jerome came up from behind and stood in front of me.

"Let me guess, you said something stupid and you scared her off?"

"Jerome, knock it off." Jerome let out a chuckle.

"What happened between you and her?" He seemed to be acting serious.

"Nothing happened." I started heading towards the house, but Jerome pulled me back.

"Yeah, that was nothing Fabian. You seemed to fancy the newbie." He took both of his hands and forced the together.

"Jerome! W-W-Why would you think of something like that?" I could feel a blush burn into my cheeks.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out, Fabian." He swung his jacket over his shoulder and strolled off to the school. I turned around and watched him meet up with Alfie, who was dressed in a superhero costume.

Jerome…tying to set me up with Nina already? This isn't like him…at all. I headed back to the house with so much on my plate.

**NINA'S POV**

"And this is where you will be sleeping, dear." Trudy, the housemother, directed me into a purple bedroom. There were three beds separated throughout the room. On the back of the door, there was a picture of two girls, smiling. I could only assume that they were best friends…and my roommates.

"Everyone should be here in a little while. The rest of your bags have arrived. So, if you need anything at al, come down and get me. I'll be in the kitchen preparing supper." I gave her a smile and she left me alone. I went over to one of my suitcases and pulled out my blanket. Clutching it in my hands, I collapsed onto me bed.

"_What have I done?"_ I repeated over and over again. Coming here was a big mistake. I should have never left Gran in Virginia even if I am on this scholarship.

I crawled out of bed and finished unpacking

I finished unpacking and adding the finished touches to my side of the room. I could hear chatter coming from downstairs. Trudy told me that dinner would be ready at 6:00.

5:55

"Guess it is time to meet the rest of my housemates." I said to myself. I wasn't exactly…thrilled as to put it. My actions meeting Mick and Amber weren't amazing. Meeting Fabian-

"Fabian." I said quickly. I shooed him off like a lost puppy need of help. How am I going to face him again?

I left the girl's corridor and made my way down the staircase. Victor, the hose keeper, watched me the entire time. He sort of creepy…but something seems oddly suspicious about him. And what's up with all these stuffed animals around the house?

I stepped off the staircase and took in a deep breath. I could see them all filing to the dining table. I stepped into the Common Room quietly and no one seemed to notice. There was an extra chair sticking out. It was probably for me.

"Oh, Nina! Just in time for supper." Trudy called, carrying a big bowl of pasta. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention on me.

'_What do I do? What do I do?'_ I thought quickly.

"Um, hi! I'm Nina Martin." Really?

"American…" The tall, dirty blond haired boy mumbled. Fabian gave me a soft smile. Everyone seemed to share the same reaction…astonished and surprised. Some seemed angry.

I took the seat that just happened to be beside Fabian. The girl beside me didn't seem so joyful about my presence.

"Dears, why don't you introduce yourselves? It would be the nicest thing to do." Trudy said from behind the sink. Silence.

"Oh, start with Fabian. Say your name and then the next one does the same. Boy, you kids sure are a little slow this evening." Trudy remarked scrubbing the pans.

Fabian glanced at me. He gave me a small grin.

"Fabian." He sweet voice range in my ears.

"Mick." He game a quick nod then attacked his food.

"Alfie." The boy across from him started laughing at the way he said his name. Alfie started moving his arms around in the air. I should keep my eyes on him, see what other brilliant move he has next to pull.

The girl sitting at the far end of the table was giving me an unwelcoming death glare. He arms crossed in front of her. Alfie gave her a nudge.

"Patricia." She spitted out.

"Jerome." We both nodded at each other. Another one to watch, maybe…

"Um, hello. I'm Mara." I could only assume that she was the brains in the house.

"You already met me. I'm Amber Millington!" She exclaimed. Jerome rolled his eyes at her announcing. The girl beside me, like Patricia, didn't seem to welcoming. She was smiling, but not a warm smile.

Like Fabian's.

"Joy. Joy Mercer." She locked her eyes with mine. "And who are you, again?" She tilted her head just a tad.

"I'm Nina Martin. I'm from America…" I said with a little skip in my voice.

"So, an American at Anubis… This should be interesting." Patricia said with a little smirk. I noticed Alfie stuffing a lot of pasta into his mouth at once. Fabian gabbed a coupled of napkins from the center of the dining table.

"Fabian, what are-"

"Alfie…DON'T!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do realize that Jerome was acting a bit strange in the beginning. Sorry if you didn't like the way I portrayed him. He will get better as the chapters start to flow. I don't know if I want to do outfits. I might just make them to give you a visual of what I have them wear. Maybe...maybe not. <strong>_

_**Reviews: 10**_

_**~Sydney**_

_**Next update should be soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Food Fight

**_-hides in shame- I'M TRULY SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! I can't believe I waited this long to update my story. I had it written in my journal for almost 3 weeks. I just haven't been in the mood to type anything. Today though, I made it certain that I was going to update this and Prepare for D.C. Anubis: Life After This. Someone reviewed all of my stories and brought the motivation back again. I don't know exactly when today that will be updated. It will be today though, I promise. _**

**_School has been going good if you were wondering. I made Honor Roll and I get an award on Tuesday. -VICTORY SCREECH!-_**

**_That's basically it. Thank you for reviewing and enjoying the story. _  
><strong>

***NOTE* _THE TITLE OF THE STORY MAY CHANGE LATER ON. JUST A FAIR WARNING! _**

**_~Enjoy_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

**FABIAN'S POV**

"Alfie DON'T!" Jerome cried, but it was too late. Alfie already had a handful of pasta in his hands. He threw it directly at Jerome and Mara. Mara let out a loud gasp while Jerome was already gathering a large handful of salad.

"Nina-" I called out but was too late. Patricia had thrown a large amount of pasta right at her. She screamed once it hit her. I went to go over and help her, but the pitcher of water that was in front of me fell over onto my lap causing me to stop going to her. It didn't help that more clumps of pasta were now being thrown at me. Everyone, except for Joy who was now under that table, was covered in our supper.

"What is going on in here?"

Victor.

The food fight ended at the sound of his deep voice. We sat there in silence. These type of fights happen all the time, but Victor was never around to catch us in the act…except for tonight. Trudy popped her head into the room from the kitchen in complete shock.

"Dears, what happened?" She asked all of us. Victor turned his head sharply to Trudy.

"You had no idea that any of this was going on?" He yelled furiously. He was beyond angry now. You could see it in his face.

"Um, no I didn't. I-I was doing the washing. The laundry needed-" Trudy was trembling on.

"Quiet," Victor said bring his hand up to her. "This is a warning for you Trudy…and all of you vermin, as well. Now, who started this?" We all exchanged scared glances. No one wanted to confess anything. Joy popped up from underneath the table, looking around the room. Not a splatter of food was on her clothes or face. Patricia raised an eyebrow towards our end of the table and stood from her seat, smirking.

"It was Nina. She spilt the water everything and threw the first handful of pasta." Nina's eyes shot out and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"What-" Nina cried but Victor stopped her before she could finish.

"Nina Martin, my office." Victor said coldly. He was already out of the room before anything else could be said. Nina rose from her seat, shaking in fear.

"Now!" Victor yelled from the hall. She dragged herself out of the dining room, not even trying to pick up her feet. Sitting there in silence, Trudy looked at all of us in disapprovingly.

"I am very disappointed in all of you. Doing this to Nina, on her first day here! Making it very hard on her. Who really started it?" She looked at all of our faces. Alfie was staring down at his feet. Trudy rolled her eyes and went over to him.

"Alfie, you will help me clean up." Jerome let out a chuckle. "The rest of you, off to your rooms for a while. I'm ashamed of all of you." We rarely ever see Trudy this upset with us. Hardly do we ever do anything to make her angry. We were still in our seats, cleaning ourselves off a bit. I glanced over at Patricia, who still had her smirk plastered on her face.

"Patricia, why did you say that?" I yelled at her. She looked over at me and the smirk fell from her face.

"Why are you choosing her side over your own friends who you've known since you were 8?" Patricia argued back.

I stood from my seat and looked at everyone's pasta covered faces. They sure do have the nerve to do such a thing. I stormed out of the dining room and over to the bathroom. I can't even come to bear to see them for a long time. Nina's already going through a lot as it seems. I don't know exactly what it is bothering here. Maybe I should just ask her.

No.

I can't just go up to her and say, "Hey, what's bothering you? You seem upset about something." She'd find me too demanding.

It was very quiet upstairs where Victor's office is. I lifted my hands off the sink and went out into the main hall. I stopped under the chandelier and turned to see his office. I couldn't really see anything from where I stood. I backed up and sat down in the chair next to the telephone.

After waiting about 10 minutes, the door to his office opened. I rose from the seat and watched Nina make her way down the wooden staircase. She wasn't bursting in tears like I thought she would be in, but she was still upset.

"Nina, are you okay?" I asked calmly as she sat down in the chair beside the telephone. She looked up at me and her eyes were red so she must have been crying. The telephone was up to her ear.

"Um, yeah, I'm okay. I just- I have to call my Gran." She let out a sigh and started dialing. I stuttered in my step going back to my room. I stopped and turned back to her.

"I-If you need to talk to anyone, you could always, um, stop by m-my room." I said with a smile. Nina grinned and nodded, mouthing an 'okay.' I continued down the hall, leaving her be.

**NINA'S POV**

I felt a kind of acceptance from Fabian after he said that to me. He's the only one that has really been there for me. He tried to help me during the fight, but he was getting attacked with our dinner or supper as they call it over here. The phone kept ringing…and ringing…and ringing. I could come to grips of what I had to do.

"_Hello?__"_ Gran's sweet voice answered on the other line.

"Gran…" I said choking up a little.

"_Nina,__how__'__s__ '__Harry__Potter__Land?__'"_ She must have not heard my small cry. I didn't answer back right away.

"Nina dear, what are you doing?" Trudy asked from the top of the stairs. I pulled the phone away from my ear and onto my lap. She started coming down the stairs towards me.

"I-I have to call my Gran. Victor told me I had to…need permission-no! I…I just need to talk to her." Trudy came up beside me and rubbed my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry that some of the others haven't really greeted you with warm, open arms. Not the best way to start out. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day. Oh, I'll leave you to your call." Trudy gave a light smile and headed into the Common Room.

"_Hello?__" _Gran asked probably for the 10th time.

"Sorry Gran, Trudy, the house mother, asked if I was all right."

"_All right? Nina, what happened, honey?" Was your arrival okay?"_

"No, not really." I answered with a heavy sigh. I could hear her letting one out as well.

"_Go on, dear. Tell me everything…"_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**Well, there is chapter 3. I'm not really going to go in depth with the conversation. Basically, Nina is telling Gran everything and the permission thing, it may appear in later chapters. If I end up forgetting to mention it, I will make sure to tell you guise. :)**_

**_Reviews: Around 10 would be greatly appreciated. _**

**_Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!_**

**_I have updated my Youtube channel with 2 videos, so if you want to check them out, link is on my profile. :)_**

**_~Sydney_**


End file.
